An OLED display panel consists of a glass substrate, an indium tin oxide (ITO) anode, an organic light-emitting material layer, and a metallic cathode, etc. The organic light-emitting material layer is sandwiched by the thin, transparent ITO anode and the metallic cathode. When a voltage is injected into holes of the anode and combined with electrons from the cathode at the organic light-emitting material layer, the organic materials included in the organic light-emitting material layer will be energized to emit light.
The OLED display panel has a wide application prospect due to the advantages such as simple manufacturing process, low cost, rapid response, low power consumption, wide range of operating temperature, small dimension and light weight, and convenience in realizing flexible display. However, generally the existing OLED display panel is merely used for single-sided display.